


The Spider x Female Guardian

by TheMadWriter121



Category: Destiny - Fandom, Destiny 2 - Fandom, Destiny 2 Forsaken - Fandom
Genre: All consensual stuff about here, F/M, Lots of business terms, Masturbation, Oral Sex, but at least the business is of the hot and steamy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadWriter121/pseuds/TheMadWriter121
Summary: Fearing that all of the Spider’s flattering complements are some sort of unspoken deal, one that she would be caught in debt to him for, the guardian finds a way to settle it before she’s entangled further into his web.(There will be two parts to this. :) )





	1. Chapter 1

“Good shot, guardian. That’s the kind of shooting even I’d bet money on.”

“A fine kill. An equally fine guardian doing the deed, as well.” 

It was everyday complements like that that kept the guardian coming back to the Spider. The arms dealer consistently kept her vocal company over his private comm as she patrolled the Tangled Shore, mostly finding more of his stolen goods that the enemy had swiped. As she completed her latest task, the guardian wondered: is he just keeping me buttered up, or is he truly sweet-talking me?

This question only arouse from that day’s comments she had noticed, among other things. 

When she visited him at the heart of his ‘web’ to scope out his bounties and jobs to do today, she could absolutely feel his eyes on her, scanning up and down her body. ‘Perhaps he was imagining her wrapped even tighter in his metaphorical spiders’ silk? Or maybe he was wondering what she looked like in nothing but silk?’ This thought kept the guardian smiling as she walked back out into the battlefield that was the Tangled Shore. Honestly, both ideas were equal in making her excited. 

Then came the comments. But, the only real one that made her start thinking, is when he made the simple remark of “Quite nice” right after bending over to pick up an engram off the ground. ‘He could’ve been looking at something and just accidentally hit the button to talk, right?’ Wrong. Something in the back of her mind was definitely screaming ‘bullshit’ at that assumption. Plus, there was a good reason why she wore only short cloaks. A damned good reason. 

Last, but not least, came the nickname. 

“I never thought my web would play host to such a deadly little black widow such as you, guardian.” 

Little black widow. It was a name that invoked images of a venomous, yet highly graceful, hunter and trapper of insects and others of its kind. One that could weave magnificent webs above even the most treacherous terrain and survive. Thrive, even. And what was it he had said after all the Barons on the Shore were dispatched by her, and her alone? 

“Death suits you.” 

Whatever all of these happenings meant, she was enjoying each and every one of them. But, this brought on the inevitable question: is he treating this like an unspoken deal? Would he let her know that he had been doing this for a long period of time, then demand payment? She knew the spider could be sneaky if he wanted to, but she truly wasn’t sure. 

More thoughts like this kept her mind occupied while she was on her latest retrieval mission for the Spider. The hunter was slinking around in one of the many bunkers on the Shore, deftly dispatching enemies left and right. They never saw her coming. She was a precise force of nature. 

“Excellent, my little widow. Proceed further, find my shipments. And do empty the place of the opposition. They’re stinking up my place of business.” The Spider chimed in over his private comm.

My little widow, she repeated in her head. Why was the thought of being owned by an alien businessman so appealing? ‘Blame it on too many of Cayde’s cheesy romance novellas.’ She remembered her late vanguard’s affinity for the genre. 

The guardian eventually came to a room chock full of generators, ones she assumed were used for producing ether. Her head snapped to the side of the room, where dregs and vandals, plus their captain, were pouring in. Her hand flew to her side, easily slipping her hand cannon out of its holster, and raised it to shoot. The first dreg’s head popped off from two well-placed shots. Two vandals came at her from the sides and she jumped straight up, making the charging enemies crash into each other. Her free hand caught hold of a low-hanging beam and she flipped up onto it, crouching in the shadows. She dropped a low-impact grenade directly below her and coated the area in blinding smoke. The fallen’s vision was obscured, but hers wasn’t. With one bullet to spare, the guardian, from her perch, took out the rest of the Eliksni pack, the second to last bullet cracking the glass of the mask and burying itself neatly in the captain’s third eye from the middle. Once she was back on the ground, she removed her hood and helmet, and allowed herself to smile at her good work. 

“Grace and style in battle like that really should be documented for posterity’s sake, guardian. I do consider myself a lucky man to get a show like that all to myself.” The Spider commented, suggestively drawing out that last fact. 

The guardian’s eyes widened. Her heart raced in her chest. She had an idea. ‘A show, huh?’ 

“Oh that? That wasn’t even half of the show.” The guardian piped up. 

“Oh?” Was all the Spider could muster after a few seconds of stunned silence. 

The guardian walked over to one of the bigger generators, searched around on its panel, and flipped the switch to turn it on. The machine revved to life and settled to a steady rhythm quickly, its engine quietly humming. 

Before she could make her next move, he came back on the comm. 

“Guardian, don’t even think about what I think you might be doing with that cargo.” The spider’s voice was threatening, deep and rumbling. It made the guardian shiver in delight. “It’s rightfully mine.”

She laughed lightly. “Don’t worry, big guy. This stuff is all yours.” The Guardian bit her lip, amused that he would even think she would steal from him. “What’s about to happen is all yours, as well.” 

She completely stripped herself of her boots and pants, revealing her silky panties, and sat atop the vibrating machine, spreading her legs as far, and comfortably, as they would go. The cold, harsh metal felt heavenly against her scantily clad sex, a metal bolt pressing against her clit through the fabric of her panties just perfectly. Her moans began to fill the room, her body arching from the pleasure. This was it. This was how she would pay him back for all of his praise. He wouldn’t catch her in a debt. But, somehow, she felt like this wasn’t enough. So, she turned up the heat. 

Spider’s name began leaking out from between her swelling lips, mixed with lewd ‘yes’s and ‘more’s, as she ground against the pulsing surface beneath her. 

The giant Eliksni was the only one in the room who could hear her lewd moans over the comm. His two guards were getting a little weary, however, of how much their boss had begun to growl into his comm receiver. Without him noticing, the two slipped out of the room, not going far, but far enough to avoid any possible impending wrath. 

The spider gripped the side of his large chair, causing it to creak under the weight. He was rendered speechless, for once. Not angry, just very surprised. 

The guardian was the next to speak. “You’re always complementing my fighting, and looks, ah...but it always feels like I’m not giving you enough bang-mmmm-for your buck!” She stopped to catch her breath, slumping over the machine, just on the precipice of her climax. “Consider this my fixing of that problem.”

The Spider chuckled darkly. “I do believe, little guardian, that I’d appreciate this a lot more if you were performing this act in my presence. I’m sure that it would be a well spent investment of my time.” 

The guardian reached down and switched the machine off, denying herself release. She slipped down to the floor and replaced her pants and boots, wondering in the back of her mind if he had cameras watching her. She was shaky in the legs, her light dimming from the climax denial. But, if she was certain of what was going to happen next, it would be worth it. 

“Beckoning me back to your web, are you?” She playfully asked as she walked out of the bunker. 

His low laughter resounded in her ear. “More like reeling you in where you’ve already been entangled.”


	2. The Spider x Female Guardian

The notorious Eliksni arms dealer of the Tangled Shore took pride in himself on many things. From judgement of character, to knowing when a risky investment would really be worth his while. But, the most important trait he prided himself on possessing? How to spot a rare treasure. 

A priceless, flawless piece of fine art. Something that he could keep all to himself and marvel at whenever he pleases. Something that only he had control over. 

The guardian was getting very close to being classified under this category. She was priceless, couldn’t be bought. Flawless in the execution of her duties as a guardian of the tower, and in dispatching his own enemies. Now, whether she would be all his would soon be determined. But controlled? The Spider turned over the dead ghost in his hand contemplatively. ‘Only time will tell, and patience is a virtue that I must afford to keep.’ He thought decisively. 

Echoing footsteps drew him from deep thinking. The Spider drummed his fingers together as he watched the guardian stroll confidently into his room. His walking, talking, gun-toting treasure.

She removed her hood and helmet and tossed them to the side. “Boys, you’re dismissed.” She stated, regarding his two guards. 

The Eliksni soldiers looked at each other, obviously confused, then looked to their boss. 

“You heard the woman- scram!” He nearly yelled at them. 

The foot soldiers scurried out of the room quickly, chittering something that the guardian could barely make out as “Do we have two bosses now?”. With the guards out of the room, the guardian turned her attention to the Spider, whose full attention she already held, his eyes locked onto her. 

“Any problems with that last cargo shipment?” She asked, a teasing smile at play on her lips. 

A low growl emanated from the large Eliksni. He leaned forward in his chair, extending one arm out and lifting up the guardian’s chin with a finger. 

“What a commodity I’ve come across with you, little widow.” He said, letting his hand drift down the side of her face. 

She caught one of his fingers, though, when he wasn’t paying attention, and took it into her mouth. She held onto his hand while he just watched on, letting her maneuver it around. A deep growl filled her ears as she circled her tongue around the tip and bit down slightly as she slipped the digit out from between her lips. The Spider suddenly grabbed the Guardian by their mid-section and hauled her up and onto his bulk. He held her down with his two lower arms. 

“You’d bite the hand that feeds, guardian?” He whispered, running a hand through the hunter’s hair and tugging slightly. 

“As hard as you want me to, Mr. Spider.” She said suggestively. 

He laughed heartily, moving his hands down the guardian’s body and squeezing here and there, turning her body heat up to eleven. As he felt her up, she pushed herself up and onto the Eliksni, closer to his face. She began to kiss around on his mask, soon finding the skin of his neck and kissing there as well. He smelled of something sweet, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it exactly was. The light humming sound resonating from the mask, however, gave the guardian an idea. 

She raised up and reached for one of the tubes on his mask. Spider grabbed her wrist tightly before she could. “What’re you doing?” His tone was ice cold serious. 

“I want to try something, Spider, dear.” She explained. “Something that should benefit us both... interested?” 

The Spider thought for a moment. The ether that flowed through his mask kept him alive, as it did other Eliksni. Was he willing to risk his life for this one moment? 

“Oh, what’s business without a few risks?” He replied. 

She smiled. It felt good to be trusted. 

The guardian undid one of the tubes on his mask and took some of the ether into her mouth. As the strange substance ghosted over her tongue, she could now taste the sweet smell that lingered on him. The guardian then removed the mask from his head partially, sliding it up enough for her to see, and to access his mouth full of sharp teeth. Nonetheless, she dove in for a short kiss, letting the ether in her mouth flow into his. He got the message and let his long tongue wrap around hers languidly. 

The combination of tasting the sweet ether and him sent the guardian’s senses into overdrive. She was hyper-aware of every part of him that was in contact with her body. She grasped onto the cloths covering him, pressing herself more into her Eliksni lover. This has to have been the most intimate she would ever get with another being, period. ‘Sharing life essence must do that to people’, she thought. But, even after so many minutes of this exchange, she had to admit to wanting more. 

The guardian pulled herself away from him and replaced his mask before he had the chance to. The Spider hummed to himself. “Now I have to admit that you have a good taste.” He chortled. 

She smiled and began to slide down off of him, but was caught by something. She glanced down and saw what now acted as her ‘seat’. The cloth hanging down in front of him was now elevated, and the guardian could only guess what from. The hunter gave him a knowing sideways glance. 

“It’s amazing what hard work and time can do to a body, isn’t it?” He said suggestively. 

Rolling her eyes, she jumped down and quickly removed the cloth from him. ‘Oh, good Traveler...’ 

Even with not having a proper set of legs to walk on, it was lucky that the spider had still stayed as well-endowed as he had. His two phalluses stood tall and leaking fluids from the tips, colored a darkish blue against his contrasting greenish skin. 

She licked her lips, running a finger up and down his lowermost penis.  
“What a bountiful feast. And it’s all for me?” She asked innocently. 

The spider leaned back in his chair. “All yours, my little widow.” 

Her tongue automatically darted out and ran along the underside of his second dick, the edges and bumps along its underside feeling very different under her tongue. Her other hand went to work stroking his upper phallus, deft fingers tracing up and down the skin. As she ravaged his genitals with her mouth, tongue, and teeth, she cast her gaze up to their owner. He held his head in one hand, leaning over to the side, covering where his mouth is over his mask. In that second, she felt that, maybe, the ‘deal’ he was getting was a bit unbalanced. 

“Oh Spider, darling?” She cooed up to her lover. She received an acknowledging grunt from the alien. Only when he finally decided to look, however, was when she pitched her offer. 

The guardian began to slip off her boots and pants. “You know that I have naughty bits too, right? Perhaps we could make this deal a little more... equal?” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. The spider lunged forward in his chair and grabbed the guardian’s legs. She found herself flat on her stomach, facing his erect phalluses, with two of his four arms spreading her legs to reveal the content in-between. 

Before she could go back to work, however, she felt a large finger fiddling with her underwear. 

“I assume these are meant to block my view?” He asks. 

The guardian laughed. “You didn’t let me finish getting undressed, dear.” 

“No matter.” He slips a finger under the fabric over her crotch and pulls them off of her. She thinks that he must be prolonging her impending pleasure receiving on purpose because, when she glances back at him, he’s turning her panties over in his hand as if they’re a precious gem. 

“You wore these for me.” He stated confidently, glancing down at her. 

“You’re very perceptive. Yes, I did.” She responded. “They were expensive, too.” 

“The best gifts always are.” Spider declared. She could tell that he was practically grinning under his mask. 

After tossing the panties elsewhere, he then pulled her up closer to his face. She heard him remove his mask like they had previously and felt his tongue on her clit, and his fingers tease her entrance. Her breath caught in her throat, her toes curled beside his head. He was making her feel so good, but she had a deal to hold up. 

The guardian reached down and tried to bring his phalluses up to her mouth. It was difficult, but was remedied when one of his extra hands raised them up for her. Her mouth went straight back to work, taking in as much as she could of his dick and sucking. ‘Sweet Traveler...even his pre-cum was sweet!’ The hunter noted. 

She suddenly let out a moan around the head of his penis, having to let up off it to get air, as he shoved one of his large fingers into her pussy. Her body bowed and spasmed. It had to be at least the size of a normal human male penis, and was just as filling. She heard him laugh and he started pumping his finger in and out of her.

“Such a good little black widow, a perfect little light-mongering whore.” He chuckled. “I could have you like this all night.” 

Yes, that’s exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be at his mercy, to be ravaged like she was the last meal he’d ever have. Like she was a juicy little fly that had become caught in his web. The only difference was that she never wanted to escape. 

“Please do.” She responded breathlessly. 

 

It had to have been early morning by the time they were done. The guardian and her Spider were now cuddled together upon his ramshackle throne. She was stark naked, and her hair was littered with remnants of his seed, the taste of him still lingering on her tongue. And his mask was stained with the aftermath of her climaxes. He had been introduced to a new kind of ambrosia, curtosy of his little human lover. Both were exhausted, and had finally decided to rest.

The hunter crawled up from her place beside him and kissed his neck sweetly. “Was it as good a bargain for you as it was for me, Spider?” She cooed. 

He stroked her hair gently and spoke softly. “It was so much more than ‘good for me’, little widow.”

She settled into the crook of his neck, a faint “Good” falling from her parted lips, as she quickly fell asleep on him. He wrapped an arm around her protectively. Looks like he would have to postpone business for the upcoming day so his sexy little asset could rest well. 

The Spider had never thought he’d ever conduct such business as this. An intimate exchange of beastly wants and desires. However, it was still business. And, with his guardian snuggled in closely at his side, the Spider relished in just how sweet this business had been, not yet taking into consideration how it could be turned sour. Mostly because he intended not to let it go that way. 

She was his. His guardian. His clever, deadly little black widow. He was as much caught in her web as she was in his. Where they would both end up in the wake of their transgressions only time would tell, but it really didn’t matter now. 

The transaction was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this, and hope to write some more smutty goodness for Destiny 2 in the future. 
> 
> If you would please leave a comment and tell me how I did, I would very much appreciate it. 
> 
> Peace out,  
> TheMadWriter121


End file.
